


displacement

by remtetigisti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Hank Anderson, Can't tag for shit, Case Fic, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Police Procedural, Poor Carnivale references, Some mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remtetigisti/pseuds/remtetigisti
Summary: ревёрс-ау, условно помещающееся в реалии игровой вселенной





	displacement

Около четырёх часов утра полицейский участок покоен как кладбище. Едва зарождающийся свет скользит из-под плотных жалюзи, но не он угрожает ломкому, тревожному сну старшего сержанта Коннора Макги, не он сковывает его дрожащее от вязкого кошмара тело. Сон стар, много старше самого сержанта и, может быть, даже ему не принадлежит, может быть, он унаследовал его от кого-то, стоящего раньше и глубже во времени — он не знает своих начал. Сон уводит Коннора к огромному кукурузному полю под фиолетовым, густым и низким небом, к которому стремительно, точно огромная длань господня, тянутся грозовые облака, клубящиеся, пронизанные червоточинами молний. Во сне он бежит. Что-то гонит его между близко растущих, смыкающихся кукурузных листьев, что-то упирается ему в спину, заставляя бежать, босым, раня ноги об иссохшую землю и колкие остовы прошлогодних стеблей. Гроза над ним стремительно прорывается дождём, тяжёлые капли собираются в единый поток. Среди водяного шума, взрываемого громовыми раскатами, освещаемый только белыми вспышками молний, он бежит, зная, что кто-то, чья поступь, тиха, но гибельна, следует за ним. Сон длится, пока непомнящий себя Коннор не останавливается на краю кукурузного поля, не падает на колени, склоняясь и упираясь лбом в щедро политую дождём землю.  
Он слышит шаги. Он не может пошевелиться.  
Коннор просыпается, ощущая мышечную дрожь и болезненный укол у правой щеки, на которой отпечатан обычно висящий на его шее металлический медальон с изображённым на нём крестом Святой Бригитты. Во сне старший сержант пролил изрядное количество собственной слюны на стол. Ею же покрыт безнадёжно испорченный бумажный рапорт, строки и графы которого ныне расплылись и потеряли чёткие очертания. Коннор не помнит многого о сне, только сковывающий его страх. Кошмары редко отпечатываются в его сознании, ограничиваясь непрозрачными деталями вроде положений светил на небе, вроде света или погодных условий, однако он всегда знает — во сне есть кто-то помимо него, кто-то, кто заставляет его бежать, прятаться и стараться перестать существовать.  
Отерев подбородок от слюны, старший сержант Коннор Макги готовится провести ещё один функциональный день на земле, теоретически не омрачив его алкоголем, безобразной руганью или чем-то ещё, не менее безобразным. Он варит кофе, прислушиваясь к скрежету отстающей от технического прогресса 2053 года на добрые двадцать лет кофеварки. Он вспоминает, почему не решился отправиться домой этой ночью, зная, что неизбежно обнаружит себя утром на полу, с раскалывающейся головой, всё ещё пьяным. Вчерашний день завершился не слишком: напарник Коннора, старина Джон Галлагер, наставник и учитель, сломавший о его своевольную спину сотни словесных розог, отправился на пенсию, а Коннор не любит изменений. Настолько не любит, что предпочёл запереть себя в участке, лишь бы не оказаться в опасной близости от собственного мини-бара. Между ним и стариной Джо вчерашним же днём произошёл напряжённый диалог, потенциально обещавший старшему сержанту головную боль или что похуже.  
— Тебе скорее всего не повезёт, парень, — сказал Джо, пакующий личные вещи со стола. — Говорят, в управлении появится андроид-детектив. Долго гадать не нужно, что с моим уходом, приставят его именно к тебе и воспрепятствовать этому уже не выйдет. Фуллер обмолвился кое-кому, кто обмолвился мне. Этот кое-кто сделан из говна, но, когда дело касается чужих неприятностей, ему можно верить.  
— Почему я? — безучастно спросил Коннор, провожающий глазами бесчисленное количество фотографий огромной семьи Джо, исчезающих внутри картонной коробки.  
— Если бы я знал, — ответил Джо. — Можешь тешить себя мыслью, что у кого-то сверху на тебя зуб. Ты появишься вечером в баре? Все придут. Но я бы тебе не советовал, и ты знаешь, о чём я.  
— Джонни-Джонни, — Коннор улыбался, — я ведь могу тебе позвонить, если дела окажутся совсем плохи.  
— Почти в любое время, Коннор.  
Джо знает, в чём дело, а дело прозрачнее некуда — алкогольная компульсия Коннора приводит к дерьмовым последствия. Чем дальше он держится от мест, где бухло свободно находит путь через стаканы к человеческим желудкам, тем лучше для него и окружающих. Но, главным образом, для него. Около года назад Коннор едва сохранил звание, проходя психологическое освидетельствование, инициированное отделом внутренних расследований после случая «обсуждаемого применения оружия». Так они сказали. В действительности он всего лишь пристрелил человека прежде чем у того появилась бы возможность пристрелить Джо, однако отдел внутренних расследований обязал его пройти двадцать часов психологического выкручивания яиц, во время которого выяснилось, что бесхребетное доверие служителям церкви и врачевателям душ может сыграть с ним злую шутку. Сидя на затёртом другими неудачниками диване, Коннор выложил немолодой женщине, Элис, курирующей его дело, всё как на духу. Его проблемы со сном. Его повторяющиеся, навязчивые кошмары. Компульсивные отношения с крепкими напитками.  
— Вы выросли в полной семье, сержант? — спросила Элис, очевидно, листая его личное дело на планшете.  
— Нет. Я вырос в приюте. Cпокойное место, где со мной всё было в полном порядке. Я мог бы отпустить пару расхожих шуток о католических приютах, мэм, но, боюсь, это дерьмово скажется на процессе.  
— Однозначно, — ответила Элис, внимательно на него поглядев. — Есть ли тенденциозная зависимость у ваших состояний? Можете ли вы связать это со стрессом? Эмоциональным выгоранием и усталостью?  
— Это началось, едва мне стукнуло двенадцать. Тогда я был так же далёк от отдела убийств, как наша беседа далека от продуктивности.  
Элис вздыхает. Коннор вздыхает. Никто из них не хочет заниматься этим, но им приходится. Впрочем, он ожидает более позитивного ревизирования своей проблемы, нежели это будет представлено в отчёте, что отправит Элис. Коннор получит рецепт на лёгкие антидепрессанты, дисциплинарное предупреждение и совет от Джо: сидеть потише. Карьера его в первый раз за всю её историю начнёт катиться под гору.  
Коннор покачивается на стуле, прихлёбывая кофе, такой горячий, что обжигает язык. Нельзя сказать, чтобы что-то касательно работы с андроидом его беспокоило. Он слыхал массу историй об этом. Андроиды отлично справляются с оперативной работой. Отлично справляются с рапортами. Они, мать их, со всем отлично справляются. Кто здесь не справляется, так это Коннор, но это его дело.  
Около шести утра жалюзи автоматически поднимаются, двери участка распахиваются, и первым показывается Фуллер, которого сопровождает неизвестный Коннору человек немалого роста и неопределённого возраста. Коннор выискивает детали. У человека седые волосы, собранные в небольшой хвост на затылке, аккуратно подстриженная борода. Человек смотрит себе под ноги. Фуллер выглядит частично раздражённым, и Коннор знает почти всё о степенях его раздражения. Нынешнему Фуллеру он дал бы пять из десяти.  
— Какого хера ты здесь делаешь, Макги? — спрашивает Фуллер, почёсывая затылок.  
Неизвестный Коннору человек стоит за его плечом, глядя в сторону. У него напряжённые плечи и идеальная осанка. Коннор мог бы предположить, что ему сорок с небольшим. Лоб его исполосован неглубокими морщинами.  
— Капитан, вы лучшее, что со мной случилось этим утром, — отвечает Коннор, улыбаясь наиболее натужно. — Остался с вечера, нужно было кое-что оформить.  
Фуллер угрюмо кивает. Коннор снова обращает внимание на человека с седыми волосами. Его отличное пальто, мягко облегающее широкие плечи. Его начищенные ботинки. Его однозначное нежелание поддерживать зрительный контакт, взгляд, скользящий по помещению, поверхностный, далёкий от привычной человеку фиксации на лицах.  
— Вот срань, — выговаривает он, — ты андроид.  
— Макги, в мой кабинет, — со вздохом изрекает Фуллер. — Хэнк, побудьте здесь.  
Андроид молча кивает. Руки он держит в карманах пальто.  
— Макги, ты догадался пиздануть первое, что пришло в голову, верно? — продолжает Фуллер, закрывая за собой дверь. — Тебе нужна лекция об этике с утра пораньше?  
— Пожалуй, нет, сэр, я был удивлён. Немного обескуражен, сэр.  
— Я подозреваю, нет особенной необходимости в объяснениях, верно? Даже если бы ты не подозревал, о чём речь пойдёт, уже бы догадался.  
— Джо высказал некоторые предположения вчера.  
— Чёрт бы побрал Джо и его длинный язык, — Фуллер усаживается за стол, включая информационный модуль и панель. — Его зовут Хэнк. Он детектив в звании лейтенанта. Специальная модель, если подобное высказывание отвечает хоть какой-нибудь корректности. Проработал в Чикаго десять лет, послужной список его таков, что сначала я не поверил. Отдел убийств в Чикаго. Отдел преступлений против андроидов в Чикаго. Год стажировки в ФБР.  
— И что он здесь делает? С таким-то послужным списком.  
— Лучше спроси себя, что ты здесь делаешь, Макги. Работать с ним — последняя и единственная для тебя возможность что-то сделать со своей жалкой жизнью. За последние пять лет Джо был единственным, кто готов был терпеть тебя и всё твоё дерьмо.  
— Вы не можете упрекнуть меня в профнепригодности, капитан.  
— Зато есть огромное количество вещей, в которых я могу и стану упрекать тебя, Макги. Прошёл уже год, ты всё ещё не появился на повторном психологическом освидетельствовании. Я мог бы тебя обязать, но не стал. Так что сейчас ты оценишь мой деликатный подход и заткнёшься. Будешь вести себя подобающе. И если я хоть краем уха услышу, что ты что-то пизданул!  
— У меня нет никаких проблем с андроидами, — как можно скорее выпаливает Коннор. — Я принял его за человека. Согласитесь, капитан, он на него здорово смахивает.  
— Носить или не носить знаки отличия — это его собственное андроидское дело, — отрезает Фуллер.  
— Не имею ничего против.  
— Тогда отправляйся к нему, представься и постарайся вести себя как следует, как здоровый, мать твою, представитель социума. Господи, я точно не с тобой говорю, а со своим младшим сыном, а ему десять лет, Макги. Хотя бы попробуй не облажаться.  
— Будет сделано, капитан, — отвечает Коннор.  
Он покидает кабинет.  
Андроид, Хэнк, стоит рядом с его столом, вернее, той его пустующей частью, ещё вчера принадлежавшей старине Джо. Он выглядит спокойным. В руках он почему-то держит кружку недопитого Коннором кофе. Наклоняется к ней, точно принюхиваясь, а после ставит обратно.  
— Старший сержант Коннор Макги, — говорит он, протягивая андроиду руку.  
— Хэнк, — отвечает тот, пожимая её. Кожа его ладоней светлая и гладкая. От человеческой её отличает разве что мягкость. — Мы не используем фамилий, в них нет прямой необходимости, — добавляет он. У него низкий, хриплый голос, слыша который Коннор думает о пыльном юге, жаре и песке. О пустыне, напрочь лишённой воды и жизни. Хэнк выглядит старше, чем ему показалось. Может быть, так выглядел бы человек, навсегда застрявший где-то между сорока и пятидесятью. Коннор напоминает себе, что нет никаких причин так пристально разглядывать его, и что это лишено всяческих этических соображений и приличий.  
— Вас что-то беспокоит, старший сержант? — подняв бровь, интересуется Хэнк. — Нам придётся работать вместе, так что, если у вас возникли вопросы касательно моего функционирования, вам стоит задать их сейчас.  
— Касательно функционирования, — повторяет Коннор. — Никаких вопросов, Хэнк.  
— Какова вероятность, что мы сработаемся, молодой человек? — спрашивает Хэнк, избавляясь от пальто.  
Он носит оружие. Его кипельно-белую рубашку опоясывает портупея.  
— Высокая, — отвечает Коннор, забирая кофейную кружку. — Она довольно высока.  
Он усаживается за рабочий терминал, выбрасывает безнадёжно испорченный бумажный рапорт в мусорную корзину, и на некоторое время погружается в собственные мысли, бестолково пролистывая файлы, рапорты, отчёты о закреплённых за ним нераскрытых делах. Спустя полчаса участок наполняется людьми. Хэнк всё это время молча сидит напротив с мёртвого, неавторизованного терминала. Впрочем, он не выглядит обескураженным, скорее, наоборот. Его молчаливое, длящееся спокойствие — это что-то, чего Коннор раньше не замечал за андроидами. Всех их выдавали детали. Некоторая скованность, скупость движений и поз. Болезненно-прямые спины, натужно-механические движения голов и плеч. Хэнк мягко существует через пространство, точно время и события огибают его.  
Коннор напоминает себе, что глядеть на него слишком часто — не следует.  
— Макги, алкаш ты хренов, — рука хлёстко опускается на плечо Коннора, и тот скидывает её, дёрнувшись скорее от неожиданности, чем от удара. — Получил свою машину, так ведь? Как, думаешь, почему он тебе достался? Как думаешь, он полезный?  
— Не твоё ебучее дело, Рид, — отвечает Коннор, глядя перед собой.  
— Ставлю бутылку, ах, да, — продолжает детектив Рид, бедром опираясь о край стола и нависая над ним, — в твоём присутствии и слова нельзя сказать о бухле. Даже Джо, бедняга Джо, вынужден был выйти на пенсию, лишь бы рожу твою не видеть.  
Коннор открывает было рот, чтобы произнести что-то крайне непрофессиональное, но не успевает — голос Хэнка, гремящий точно огромный медный колокол, наполняет его уши.  
— Вы крайне неэтично себя ведёте, детектив, простите, не знаю вашего имени, — отмечает Хэнк.  
Он глядит на Рида снизу вверх, закинув руки за голову.  
— Я бы посоветовал вам съебать как можно скорее и заняться чем-нибудь более продуктивным, — добавляет он.  
Голосом Хэнка бранные слова звучат как литания, но вместе с тем есть в этом нечто комичное, и Коннор смеётся, захлёбываясь. Детектив Рид покидает неслучившееся поле брани молча. Остаток времени до обеда Хэнк проводит у Фуллера, и Коннор периодически поглядывает на дверь кабинета. Кроме малоосмысленного перебирания файлов ему нечем заняться, и он силится справиться с приближающейся мигренью, чью величавую поступь определяет по мелкому дрожанию шейных мышц и навязчивой пульсации в верхней части черепной коробки. Его головные боли, усиливающиеся с каждым годом топтания грешной земли, иногда непереходящи. В ящике стола у него хранится бесчисленное количество рецептурных анальгетиков, которые не работают так хорошо, как ему того бы хотелось. Он машинально принимает несколько таблеток, не запивая их водой. Рот наполняется горечью, которая отвлекает его внимание от зарождающейся боли.  
— Сержант? — Хэнк стоит рядом с ним, в руках у него пальто. — Поступил вызов. Следуйте за мной.

\---

Дорога к Делрэю занимает около часа, и Коннор покидает машину, остающуюся на обочине далёкого от пригодности к передвижению шоссе, пестреющего асфальтовыми ранами и выдавленной на поверхность землёй. Впереди виднеются блики тревожных огней полицейских машин и заброшенный склад времён нулевых. Воздух здесь влажный, оставляющий металлический привкус на языке. Близость к безнадёжно загаженной Детройт Ривер делает его таким. Коннор с грустью смотрит на облепившую его ботинки грязь и тащится к складу через заросший травой пустырь. На небе только плотные, грязно-серые облака. Хэнк, не проронивший в машине ни слова, следует за ним. Склад с порядковым номером 20-02 выглядит нехорошо. Коннору известны такие места, само приближение к которым, вызывает желание стремительно предотвратить это приближение. Внушительное здание, глазеющее чёрными пустотами окон, светится нервно мигающей голографической надписью: «Объект опечатан, планируемая реконструкция назначена на февраль 2052». Очевидно, её так и не произошло.  
— Хэнк, ты веришь в предчувствия? — интересуется Коннор, оглядываясь на Хэнка и тотчас же запинаясь. — Есть ли у тебя иррациональная сторона сознания?  
— Иррациональная сторона есть у любого мыслящего существа, сержант Макги, — отвечает Хэнк. — Но мне с ней не слишком повезло. Что вы предчувствуете?  
— Дерьмо, — мрачно отвечает Коннор, и он прав как никогда раньше.  
Стены заброшенного склада исписаны граффити, голографическим и нет. Голый бетон почти полностью скрыт за мусорными рекламными объявлениями, дрожащими и рассыпающимися от касания. Они следуют за патрульным офицером, ведущим их к месту преступления. Офицер по фамилии Хартман не затыкается ни на минуту, Коннор стискивает зубы, чтобы не огласить пустоту складского помещения безнадёжным воплем.  
— Стайка ребятишек, сержант, — объясняет Хартман, — бежали за нашей патрульной машиной, крича, руками размахивали. Живут здесь неподалёку, таскаются на склад иногда. Они это дело и обнаружили. Знаете ведь, что патрули здесь урезали, район почти пустует. Последний промышленный комплекс закрылся два года назад.  
— Будь чуть менее подробным, Хартман. И, будь добр, обращайся не только ко мне, но и к нему, — Коннор указывает на Хэнка. — Он старше по званию.  
В темноте, подсвечиваемой только светодиодным фонарём в руках Хартмана, Коннор продолжает спотыкаться.  
— Не хотелось бы мне, — Хартман почёсывает выбритый затылок, — вам это описывать. Поглядите сами.  
Место преступления освещено болезненно-белым. Коннору становится больно глядеть на свет, глаза слезятся, и он отчаянно моргает, прежде чем ступить в светлое пятно. На бетонном складском полу брошен грязный матрас со следами пребывания на нём бездомных или животных, или и тех и других разом. Матрас пропитан кровью. Коннор переступает маркерные отметки криминалистов и подходит ближе. Кое-что, некогда бывшее человеком, разложено на матрасе в специфической симметрии. Коннор замечает некоторые сегменты конечностей, разделённых в области сочленений суставов. Мужской торс, шейный отдел которого также отсутствует. Стопы. Мужские гениталии. Голова находится в центре и покоится на кусках искорёженного пластика, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывающегося биокомпонентами тела андроида. Коннор чувствует предательское дрожание надколенных мышц. Покачиваясь, он протягивает руку и упирается в плечо Хэнка, деловито достающего из кармана перчатки и протягивающего их ему. Хэнк проходит ближе, его искажённая тень в ярком пятне напольного фонаря накрывает всю сцену целиком. Коннор моргает. Сглатывает, ощущая, как рот наполняется кислой слюной. На стене, к которой устремился Хэнк, в футе от отвратительной композиции, реет выведенная с детальной, нездоровой тщательностью надпись: «Я мёртв».  
— Что я говорил, — обращается к нему Хартман, — сержант, я такой срани давно не видел.  
— Помолчи, — отвечает Коннор.  
Он напоминает себе, что должен двигаться. Должен осмотреть пропитанные кровью останки. Едва подавляя рвотный спазм, Коннор подходит ближе и наклоняется. Мышечные фрагменты. Множественные осколки костей, клочки волос и кожи. Человеческому телу непросто придать такой вид.  
— Хэнк, есть информация о жертве?  
— Жертвах, — поправляет Хэнк. — Их двое. Человек и андроид. Явных следов тириума уже не осталось, но я могу соотнести просканированные биокомпоненты. Через пару минут будет известна модель.  
— Я не, — отвечает Коннор, — не это имел в виду.  
— Всё в порядке, сержант.  
Коннор не имеет намерения касаться чего-либо. Он бестолково глядит на разрозненные части некогда живого органического существа и существа, не имевшего в себе органики. Он осматривает конечности и не находит срезов, и это пугает его сильнее, чем всё, что он видел ранее. Тело не было расчленено, оно было разорвано, разделено, смято, выкручено и разложено в сомнительной круговой симметрии. Центром композиции является голова, и с ней явно что-то не так помимо исказившей лицо посмертной маски. Рот полуоткрыт, и Коннор замечает, что складки губ повреждены, надорваны. Шея кажется толще, точно что-то распирает мёртвую глотку.  
— Нет нужды подходить ближе, сержант, — говорит ему Хэнк, склонившийся над ним. — Я не обнаружил единственный биокомпонент тела погибшего андроида — тириумный насос.  
— Есть повреждения, — Коннор морщится, — неясные повреждения в области рта. Погляди на голову.  
— Его протолкнули в глотку. Я могу ошибаться, но вероятность ошибки менее трёх процентов.  
— Матерь божья, — говорит Коннор.  
Он поднимается с колен, пошатываясь, ему приходится упереться рукой в пол рядом с матрасом, перчатка оказывается в крови, и он, машинально, не успев даже подумать, вытирает её о штанину.  
— Блядь.  
— Сержант, вы проявляете признаки стресса, — замечает Хэнк. — Возможно, вам лучше выйти на воздух. Я справлюсь.  
— Хэнк, — жалобно говорит Коннор, теряя лицо и остатки достоинства, — ты не мог бы мне помочь? Я сейчас заблюю здесь всё, и это будет не слишком-то хорошо. Мне жаль, но это неизбежно.  
Кажется, он слышит короткий смешок. Хэнк протягивает ему руку. На его перчатках тоже следы крови. Коннор хватается за его обтянутую латексом ладонь, ощущая, что не выдержит обратной дороги.  
На воздухе ему всё же становится лучше. Он приваливается к стене, тяжело дыша, стягивает и бросает на асфальт перчатки. Влажный, едва пахнущий речной гнилью и покоящимися в водах реки химикатами воздух забивает его гортань. Ему нужна сигарета, но он бросил курить пять лет назад.  
— Сержант?  
— Мне лучше, — отвечает Коннор. — Зови меня по имени, если тебя это не смущает.  
— Нисколько, — отвечает Хэнк. — У меня есть предположения, — задумчиво продолжает он. — Сомнительно, что преступление было совершено человеком. Отсутствие отпечатков пальцев. Никаких следов ДНК, отличного от ДНК жертвы.  
— Меня беспокоит количество повреждений на теле, — Коннор наклоняется, упираясь руками в колени. Взмокшие от пота волосы падают ему на лоб, и он пытается отбросить их, но безуспешно. — Это не мог быть человек, Хэнк, слишком велика приложенная сила, но андроиды нынешних поколений тоже на такое не способны.  
— Старая модель, — продолжает за него Хэнк. — Из тридцатых, времён сегрегации. Тогда ещё производились модели для монотонного физического труда, обладающие возможностями, изрядно превосходящими человеческие. Это возможно, сержант.  
Хэнк напрочь игнорирует его просьбу касательно имени.  
— Он пытался что-то сказать. Эта сцена, тщательность исполнения.  
— Если он и пытался что-то сказать, то не был слишком уж конкретен.  
— Надпись эта: «Я мёртв». Что скажешь?  
— Мне нужно больше времени для построения более конкретной линии предположений.  
— Я облажался, — выплёвывает Коннор. — Не подумай, что я принимаюсь блевать на каждом месте преступления.  
— Я не делаю поспешных выводов, сержант.  
Коннор поднимает глаза на Хэнка, разглядывая его лишённое всякой эмоциональной реакции лицо. Хэнк спокоен как солевой столб.  
— Тебя это вообще не беспокоит, верно?  
— На данный момент меня больше беспокоит ваше состояние, сержант. Ни человеку, ни андроиду, чьи останки мы осматривали, я уже не могу помочь.  
— О, — произносит Коннор, — это по-своему трогательно.  
Он выпрямляется, стараясь найти дыхательный ритм, который позволит ему успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, и это его величайшая ошибка. Спазм скручивает желудок, к горлу подступает кислый ком, и он отчаянно блюёт, забрызгивая ботинки Хэнка, который, резко отодвинувшись, оказывается справа от него и однократно хлопает по плечу.  
От этого, впрочем, Коннору не становится лучше.

\---

Бар полупуст, именно тем он и привлекает его. Здесь никогда не бывает много людей, тем более, не бывает полицейских. Коннор мог бы позволить себе надираться в куда более приятной обстановке, исключающей мусорную вонь дурно отполированной стойки, впитавшей в себя ни одну пинту пролитого алкоголя, исключающей навязчивый шум музыкального автомата, однако политика заведения позволяет курить в помещении. Коннор заказывает несколько шотов егермейстера, выпивая их один за другим и утешая себя мыслью, что когда-то биттер предназначался для лечения желудочных спазмов. Хэнк сидит по правую руку от него. Он отмыл ботинки.  
— Нужно обсудить дело, — начинает Коннор, уже не ощущая жжения в глотке, — полагаю, поэтому ты не отправился домой? У тебя вообще есть квартира?  
— Естественно, — отвечает Хэнк, — у меня есть квартира. Небольшая, но полностью отвечающая моим потребностям. Сержант, вам не стоит поддаваться компульсии.  
— Я уже большой мальчик, — отвечает Коннор, — могу справиться. Пока я не заблевал твои ботинки, ты говорил, что тебе потребуется время для построения предположений. Ты не уточнил.  
— Калькуляция проходит успешно.  
— Ты намеренно это делаешь?  
— Что?  
— Говоришь как андроид. Я слышал, как ты отправил Рида к хуям собачьим. Неужели нельзя придерживаться более казуального стиля общения, тем более, что я так настойчиво этого требую, Хэнк?  
— У тебя есть склонность к преувеличению, Коннор, — неожиданно отвечает Хэнк.  
— Уже лучше. Калькуляция?  
— Я предполагаю некоторые отклонения. Было бы корректнее, примени я это слово к человеку, но учитывая процессуальную вариативность нейросети, я не исключаю тот факт, что определённые события или определённые системные сбои могли бы создать благоприятную среду для развития процессов, которые можно классифицировать таким образом.  
— Сумасшедший андроид?  
— Прецедентов не существует, мне об этом известно. Но есть ряд предположений, допущение которых я считаю возможным. И удобным.  
Коннор достаёт из кармана затёртую пачку сигарет, извлечённую из его шкафчика в участке, где он поменял провонявшую потом и заблёванную одежду. Подкуривает. Дым наполняет его лёгкие, и он с упоением выдыхает.  
— Андроиды, — начинает он, — не имеют возможности сойти с ума. Вы для этого слишком линейны. Нет почвы для галлюцинаторных процессов, нет снов. Ваша нейросеть способна к самостоятельной репарации. Я об этом читал.  
— Неплохо, молодой человек, — замечает Хэнк.  
— Мне становится неловко, когда ты так говоришь.  
Хэнк вопросительно глядит на него.  
— Это вызывает нездоровые ассоциации.  
Хэнк издаёт короткий смешок. Он глядит на руку Коннора, в которой дотлевает сигарета, грозя осыпать его ладонь горячим пеплом. Коннор едва сделал несколько затяжек.  
— Итак, — продолжает Коннор, оглядывая пустые шоты, — андроиды не сходят с ума. Но был момент в истории, когда всё человечество полагало, что они сошли с ума. Меня терзает одна мысль, эта надпись на стене. Возможно, это неверно, но она будто бы настойчиво антагонизирует чему-то. Я не могу понять, чему.  
— Мы не понимаем ни мотивов, ни целей, — продолжает Хэнк. — Выводы слишком поспешны. Нет информации о жертвах. Нет среза контактов. Нет связи между ними, а она может существовать. Всё, чем мы занимаемся, сержант, пустой трёп.  
Коннор тушит сигарету, засыпая стойку пеплом.  
— Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Грабежи с последующим убийством, самоубийства, заказные убийства, но только не что-то подобное. Мне нужно ещё выпить.  
— И это должно помочь? — Хэнк поворачивается к нему, подпирая голову локтем.  
На вороте его рубашки Коннор замечает веерные капли крови. Верно, Хэнк не слишком удачно стряхнул перчатки.  
— Возможно.  
— Я читал твоё досье, Коннор, — говорит Хэнк. — Я регистрирую твою психологическую лабильность.  
— Ума не приложу, что там могло быть интересного, — помолчав, отвечает Коннор. — Разве что тот факт, что мои показатели не так хороши как поначалу.  
— Досье содержит пометку, что ты религиозен. Ты посещаешь католическую церковь.  
— У человека должны быть развлечения. Наш парень кромсает людей и андроидов, я пью и хожу в церковь. Равновесие держит систему в порядке.  
— Полагаю, тебе сложнее справиться с подобными делами. Не содержащими прямого мотива.  
— Здесь ты ошибаешься.  
Коннор заказывает ещё четыре шота. Бармен намеренно не убирает пустые, и рядом с ним выстраивается стеклянная пирамида. Он выпивает их, один за другим, далеко запрокидывая голову. Выдыхает, снова закуривает.  
— Не то чтобы я верил в седого старика, сидящего на троне, Хэнк, — начинает он. — Поход в церковь для меня сравним с другими человеческими обрядами. С бегом по утрам. Посещением кофеен. Это повторение, упорядочивание. Крошечный якорь, создающий некоторую цикличность моей жизни. Я слыхал, некоторые андроиды тоже посещают церкви.  
Хэнк кивает, поморщившись.  
— И среди этого бушующего моря, — продолжает Коннор, — мне нравится жёсткость церковных скамей.  
— «Кто принимает пророка, во имя пророка, получит награду пророка; и кто принимает праведника, во имя праведника, получит награду праведника», — цитирует Хэнк. — Я отвезу тебя домой, сержант.  
— Из тебя бы вышел неплохой священник, — замечает Коннор, ощущая успокаивающий шум внутри головы, предупреждающий о том, что он удивительно быстро и здорово набрался. — Ты только подумай. Голос твой был бы подобен грому, и все твари земные собрались бы ради слова твоего.  
Хэнк глядит на него в упор, его прозрачные глаза темнеют.  
— Ты пьян, — сухо замечает он. — Я должен отвезти тебя домой.  
— Но, святой отец, — протестует Коннор.  
— Не делайте так, молодой человек.  
— Неудачная шутка? — спрашивает Коннор, укладывая голову на барную стойку. Он не ощущает себя достаточно пьяным. Егермейстер мягко обволакивает его нутро, согревая. Это ощущение обманчиво, и оно не раз его наёбывало. Хэнк отмалчивается. Он забирает дотлевающую сигарету из рук Коннора, тщательно тушит её в пепельнице. Он поднимается со стула, набрасывая на плечи пальто. Под потемневшим, имеющим озлобленную окраску взглядом Хэнка Коннору вдруг кажется, что все его висельные шутки разом окончили своё плачевное существование под тусклым барным светом. Он серьёзнеет. Оставляет на стойке полтинник.  
Хэнк направляется к выходу, и он следует за ним, молчалив.  
— Помощь потребуется, сержант? — спрашивает Хэнк.  
— Я доберусь, — отмахивается Коннор, — не нужно со мной возиться.  
Хэнк пожимает плечами.

\---

Коннор возвращается в квартиру, успев вымокнуть под непродолжительным, всё ещё по-летнему тёплым дождём. Куртка, которую он набросил на голову, едва заслышав навязчивый барабанный трепет капель, отправляется на пол, как только он переступает порог полупустой, дурно обставленной квартиры. Он чувствует, что должен был устать, но не чувствует усталости. Он мог бы совершить множество условно-полезных действий, мог бы открыть ноутбук, авторизировав удалённый доступ к полицейскому терминалу, и до утра изучать материалы расследования, он мог бы продолжить пить, он мог бы многое, но осознаёт, что не может позволить себе ничего, кроме путешествия вниз головой в нутро стоящего посреди его квартиры-студии дивана. Он бессистемно раздевается, оставляя вымокшие вещи на мягком ковровом покрытии и не задумываясь о последствиях. Сон находит его быстрее, чем он успевает закрыть глаза.  
Это старый сон. Древний, возможно. Тот, что, может быть, преследовал его и в утробе матери, неизвестной его матери, девы святой. Он снова один посреди кукурузного поля. Привычная ему гроза с последующим дождём сменяется экспозицией винного цвета заката и клубящихся, густых облаков, таких низких, что он мог бы подтянуться на мысках ботинок, выпростав руку из кукурузных зарослей, урвать себе кусок. Коннор не чувствует привычного страха, только тревогу, разлитую в густом вечернем воздухе между покачивающихся стеблей. Он бросается в бег, точно знает, что это необходимо. Ботинки замедляют его, ровно как и дерюжная куртка цвета хаки, которую он бросает на бегу. Он бежит. Колючие стебли прошлогодней кукурузы ранят его стопы. Сухие листья рассекают его лицо. Он хочет услышать преследующую его поступь, хочет ощутить тяжесть чужих шагов, отдающуюся земле. Этого не происходит. Коннор один на один с иссушающим его горло бегом. Движением. Болезненным желанием преодоления кукурузного поля, на границе которого он останавливается, замирая. Сон никогда не длился так долго. Он никогда не покидал границ поля, имея возможность ступить на голую землю. Его ноги изранены. Он ощущает колкие порезы, ощущает мягкое истечение крови из неглубоких, но множественных ран. Он падает на колени, скорее следуя извечному сюжету сна, нежели действительно осознавая в этом необходимость. Его подбородок низко опущен, почти касается груди, но только до тех пор, пока чья-то рука не находит его лицо, сжимая, заставляя поднять голову. Это Хэнк. И он одет как священник. Чёрная, чернее меняющихся и набрякающих темнотой облаков рубаха обволакивает его высокую фигуру, однако на нём нет пасторского воротника. Ворот рубахи расстёгнут, и Коннор может видеть опоясывающие его шею чётки с висящим на них крестом, тёмно-алым, будто омытым кровью. Рука Хэнка перемещается на его горло, сдавливая, заставляя его открыть рот, чтобы дышать. У Хэнка мрачное лицо, полнящееся той первородной жестокостью, которую можно видеть на церковных фресках, изображающих демонов, смущающих души человеческие с истинного пути. Коннор хочет спросить Хэнка, отчего это происходит. Он пытается говорить, но его собственный голос ему не подчинён. Хэнк заставляет его лечь на землю, наклоняется к нему, целуя его в лоб, и его губы холодные, Коннор не чувствует его дыхания. Хэнк хватает его за загривок, Хэнк целует его в рот, и Коннор задыхается, он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Страх сковывает его по рукам и ногам. Он не может пошевелиться, ощущая тяжёлый взгляд Хэнка на себе, чудовищную хватку его руки, тянущей волосы. Коннор произносит сотни бранных слов, взывая к рассудку Хэнка, выплёвывая просьбы о помощи в тот редкий момент, когда ему удаётся ухватить губами воздух, но Хэнк не слышит его. Вторая рука Хэнка лежит на его горле, расслабленная, мягкая, и Коннор может только гадать, когда она сожмётся, заставив его биться о землю.  
Коннор просыпается в поту, тяжело дыша, на нетвёрдых ногах бредёт в ванную, где его снова рвёт. Он думает о том, что егермейстер не помог, ничто не помогло, он думает о лице Хэнка из сна. Он вытягивается на полу ванной, вытирая рот. Он думает о приступе тахикардии. О панической атаке. Он думает о болезненном стояке, на который предпочитает не обращать внимания. Холодный кафель отрезвляюще соприкасается с его голой спиной.  
Он засыпает.

\---

В участке Коннор появляется к полудню. На нём тёмные очки. Он не ощущает привычных симптомов похмелья, но даже рассеянный свет туманного дня причиняет ему боль. Он находит Хэнка за рабочим терминалом, и тревожно ищет в его лице не принадлежащие ему черты, но Хэнк такой же как вчера. На нём та же рубашка, потому как крохотные, приобрётшие кофейный оттенок пятна крови всё ещё на его воротнике. Хэнк глядит на него спокойно, чуть укоризненно. Возможно, он находит опоздания признаком крайней степени непрофессионализма.  
— Материалы в твоём терминале, Коннор, — замечает Хэнк.  
Коннор усаживается за стол и сплёвывает ком мятной жвачки в мусорное ведро.  
— Это происходит нечасто, — объясняет он Хэнку. — Вчерашний день выдался тяжёлым.  
— Это не моё дело, — отвечает Хэнк, голос его ядовит.  
Коннор запускает терминал, снимая очки и утыкаясь в расплывающиеся строки, стараясь сфокусироваться. Детальные фотографии места преступления, криминалистический отчёт о характере повреждений, повторные данные об отсутствии отпечатков пальцев, информация о серийном номере погибшего андроида. Информация.  
— Хэнк, андроиды бывают бездомными, верно? — спрашивает он.  
— Это не совсем верная формулировка. Не все из нас принимают традиционно-человеческий образ жизни. Строго говоря, для этого нет однозначных причин. Отсутствие потребностей в пище и потреблении благ делают нас менее экономически привязанными. Многие не видят необходимости и в постоянном месте пребывания, им нравится передвигаться. Видеть изменения вокруг себя.  
— Но тебе, — Коннор запинается. — Андроидам нужно поддерживать постоянное количество тириума в системе. Тириум имеет свою цену.  
— Это необходимо в том случае, если рекомый андроид собирается прожить довольно длительную жизнь. Многие из нас испорчены фатализмом человеческой смертности.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Существует философское течение среди андроидов, отрицающее концепцию близкой к вечной жизни. Они придерживаются более человеческого восприятия существования, предпочитают, — Хэнк морщится, — выключение, когда недостача тириума становится критической для работы систем. Это добровольное решение.  
— Ты этого не одобряешь?  
— Зачем уподобляться людям, когда существует обратная возможность.  
— Ты проверил его контакты? — Коннор сверяется с терминалом. — Энтони, NS 200-18-49-519. Возможно, заявление о его пропаже? Кто-либо, кто обращался в участок?  
— Нет информации, — моргнув, отвечает Хэнк. Коннор отмечает, что по его лицу, во время подключения к сети, очевидно, проходит краткая мимическая судорога, напоминающая нервный человеческий тик. — Никто не заявлял о его пропаже, ни человек, ни андроид. Никаких установленных социальных связей в кругах андроидов.  
— Что это значит?  
— Он никогда не регистрировал отношений социального партнёрства.  
— Это так называется?  
— Твои познания о жизни моих людей умозрительно малы, Коннор.  
— Очевидно.  
— К чему допрос? — интересуется Хэнк раздражённо. — Ты мог бы сделать эти выводы самостоятельно.  
— Мне проще получить информацию из первых рук, — отвечает Коннор. Раздражение Хэнка радует его по неясной причине. Реакция. Это неплохо. — Значит он бездомный. Скиталец. Рыбка, что всплыла прямиком с социального дна. Как угодно назови. Это делает ситуацию понятнее. Что касается человека?  
— Та же картина, используй терминал, Коннор.  
— И святые гневаются, — улыбаясь, произносит он.  
Хэнк уничтожающе глядит на него. Губы его искривляются в усмешке. Он показывает Коннору средний палец. Коннор отвечает тем же. Всё это его безумно развлекает, но ему нельзя переступать определённых границ, потому как он видит прямую вероятность того, что гневающийся Хэнк легко выбьет из него всё дерьмо на полицейской парковке, и это вряд ли послужит на пользу их рабочим отношениям.  
Имя человека Томас Делэйни. С 2040-го он числится безработным. Привод за лёгкие синтетические наркотики, аннулированный после их легализации пятью годами позже. Сведения об умерших от естественных причин родителях. Сведения об отсутствии закреплённой за ним собственности.  
— Хэнк, — зовёт Коннор, — ты должен проанализировать все поступившие в участок жалобы на бездомных Делрэе. Любые жалобы, Хэнк, что угодно. Шум, случаи сквотирования заброшенных помещений. Я тоже мог бы этим заняться, но времени уйдёт больше. Нам нужно понять, насколько их много в этом районе. Вчерашние патрули могли распугать всех, но они вернутся на насиженное место как только всё уляжется, так всегда происходит.  
— Я займусь, — отвечает Хэнк и отключается, откинувшись на стуле.  
Он закрывает глаза. Коннору хочется заглянуть под его веки.  
Коннор раздумывает. Ему нужно структурировать сведения. Жертвы — представители незащищённой социальной группы, что обеспечивает не слишком быстрое обнаружение тел. Мать его, да ведь обнаружение тел не более чем случайность. Сколько времени могло пройти, прежде чем кто-либо нашёл всё это. Инсталляцию. Экспозицию. Полотно. Убийца не преследует демонстрационной цели. Он мог бы сделать это в людном месте, если бы хотел оставить послание, которое нашло бы многих. Возможно, он хотел быть понятым. Иначе не потрудился бы настолько. Иначе убийство вышло бы проще, не нарушающим очевидных границ психической стабильности исполнителя. И всё же это послание, оно должно что-то означать. Надпись на стене должна что-то означать.  
— Хэнк? — снова зовёт Коннор.  
— Побудь один на один с собой хотя бы немного, — отвечает Хэнк, в его голосе призвук металла, возможно, виной этому огромный массив данных, перегружающий его нейросеть.  
— Хэнк, у меня есть портрет, у меня есть картина, — говорит Коннор. — Кажется, я понял кое-что.  
— Заткнись, ради чего угодно, заткнись, — лениво добавляет Хэнк.  
Коннор, впрочем, не может заткнуться. Он вскакивает с места, бросаясь к интерактивной демонстрационной панели, стоящей чуть левее его стола. Он выводит фотографии места преступления на дисплей. Располагает их таким образом, чтобы отдельные снимки образовывали сравнительно внятную картину. Вверху панели Коннор рисует квадрат со знаком вопроса внутри, нисходящие от него стрелки блок-схемы. Он размещает на панели фотографии убитых. Делэйни — крупный мужчина сорока лет, Энтони — андроид, выглядящий немногим старше двадцати. Год выпуска его модели 2039, почти сразу после «революции голоса», как Коннор любит её называть. Хэнк тихо подходит к нему со спины и глядит на постепенно обрастающую деталями схему.  
— По Делрэю тысячи рапортов. Жалобы на шум. Мелкие преступления, совершённые бездомными, в основном кражи. Разбойное нападение на владельца круглосуточного магазина. Грабёж. Несколько грабежей, однако без серьёзных последствий для потерпевших. В чём заключается твоё озарение? — Хэнк складывает руки на груди.  
— Мне кажется, это очевидно.  
— Я не обладаю возможностью читать мысли. Излагай.  
Коннор некоторое время молчит, размышляя. Обе его руки лежат на интерактивной панели.  
— Обстановка на месте преступления может быть интерпретирована только одним образом. Он хотел, чтобы мы что-то поняли. Мы не понимаем, что он хотел сказать, но у него были свои причины сделать это именно таким образом. Если он хотел бы заявить о своём разрушительном намерении, — Коннор переводит дыхание, — если бы он хотел, чтобы больше людей и андроидов увидели это, он бы выбрал иное место. Это послание, но у него нет прямого адресата или, — он щёлкает пальцами, — группы адресатов. Это может оказаться серией, но серией не подпитанной маниакальным желанием убийства.  
— Что не так с местом?  
— Делрэй малонаселён. В основном заброшенные после очередного экономического спада промышленные объекты. Склады. Ветшающие дома тех, кто приобрёл недвижимость в двадцатых и не сумел продать её в конце тридцатых, прежде чем район пришёл в упадок.  
— Продолжай, — замечает Хэнк.  
— Он может быть одним из бездомных. С ним должно быть что-то не так. Мы не можем сказать, что, есть только предположения. Системная ошибка, требующая от него убийств?  
— Это невозможно.  
— Допустим, — продолжает Коннор. — Допустим, он сам не понимает, что делает?  
— Это также невозможно. Вчера я был достаточно конкретен по этому поводу. Все мы понимаем разницу между состояниями материи, и мы лишены интенций к прямому причинению вреда, если это не касается вопроса выживания.  
— Вчера ты говорил о ряде предположений.  
— Они пока недостаточно конкретны.  
— Но они есть. Давай, поговори со мной, Хэнк, это обоюдный процесс. Твои электрические мозги и мои обычные.  
— Моя нейросеть не является электрическим мозгом, строго говоря, Коннор. Это почти оскорбительно.  
— Ты знаешь, я не имел этого в виду.  
Хэнк неожиданно улыбается.  
— Вчера я решил, что твои человеческие мозги недостаточно хорошо работают.  
— Это досадно, но речь не об этом.  
— Меня заинтересовала надпись. Он написал «Я мёртв». Это кое о чём мне напомнило. Прямая антонимия основному лозунгу протестных маршей в конце тридцатых. Начало массового пробуждения.  
Коннор замирает на несколько секунд, механически почёсывая лоб.  
— Хэнк, — говорит он, — что ты знаешь о синдроме Котара?  
— Человеческое психиатрическое заболевание. Характеризуется маниакальным и параноидальным бредом, галлюцинациями. Больной полагает себя мёртвым. Может считать, что у него отсутствуют необходимые для функционирования органы. Прогноз неблагоприятен.  
— Ты предположил, что он старой модели. Модели, выпущенной до революции для тяжёлого физического труда.  
— Из-за физической силы, характеризующей нанесённые повреждения.  
— Если он был произведён до революции, значит он проходил процесс девиации в 2038.  
— Мы больше не используем это слово.  
— Это не важно, — прерывает его Коннор. — Мать твою, это совершенно не важно сейчас. Что, если он не смог, если его процесс девиации.  
— Пробуждения.  
— Детали. Что, если этот процесс не был завершён. Или ему что-то помешало. Что, если он не ощущает себя живым?  
Хэнк почёсывает бороду. Абсолютно человеческий жест, калькированный им безо всякого стеснения.  
— Нет прецедентов, — отвечает он. — Статистически это невозможно.  
— Статистика — ещё не всё, — начинает Коннор. — Статистически андроиды не способны воплотить то кровавое месиво, которое мы наблюдали вчера.  
Хэнк молчит. Оглядывает интерактивную панель.  
— Это зацепка, вариант, всего лишь возможность, — продолжает Коннор. — Допустим, он застрял между аппаратным существованием и вариативностью человеческого эмоционального спектра. Он понимает, что с ним что-то не так, но его нейросеть не способна это исправить. Он не принимает человеческого образа жизни. Он скрывается, прячется. Мир вокруг него стремительно меняется, и ему в нём больше нет места. Он не может вернуться к машинной исполнительности, но не понимает, почему. Он отключён от общей сети. Возможно, плохо способен к коммуникации.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — помедлив, спрашивает Хэнк. — Я вынужден признать, что в твоих домыслах есть некий резон.  
— Я почти уверен, он там. В Делрэе. Возможно, он с самого начала был там. Огромное количество заброшенных зданий, не так много людей. Территориальная удалённость. Он может быть среди бездомных.  
— «Почти уверенность» тяжело отнести к разряду адекватных зацепок.  
— Это можно проверить, это стоит того. И у тебя нет других вариантов. Дождёмся ночи и отправимся туда.  
— Нужно предупредить Фуллера.  
— Пожалуй, — отвечает Коннор. — Если с ним поговоришь ты, вероятность того, что он пошлёт нас нахер будет куда меньше. Сделаешь это для меня?  
— Всё, что угодно, сержант, — со смешком отвечает Хэнк, и Коннору снова становится неловко.  
Хэнк исчезает в кабинете Фуллера.  
У Коннора появляется свободное время для обдумывания, и он посвящает его курению на парковке прямо под запретительным знаком. Краткий момент его торжества над ситуацией безнадёжно минул, будоражащая его сознание победа — чётко построенная им идейная линия, всё то, что доказывает, что он не зря просиживает свои сержантские штаны на казённом стуле, всё это постепенно блекнет, оставляя ему ощутимое чувство утраты. Апатию. Кислый привкус во рту. Коннор вспоминает вчерашний сон между снов, касающийся Хэнка. Он вспоминает болезненные ощущения в мышцах спины поутру, когда он просыпается на полу собственной ванной. Его голова раскалывается, пока он стоит под душем, а ледяная вода омывает его, такая холодная, что это почти болезненно. Коннор раздумывает над тонким нездоровьем собственного мозга. Сон лишён логики. Он создан из его привычного кошмара и безыдейной реальности, сделан из двух, не имеющих к друг другу отношения частей, сшит посередине, и края шва такие неровные, что, если выдернуть нитку, обе части ткани сна распадутся, теряя всякое содержание. Его болезненный интерес к Хэнку. Коннор соотносит ощущения сна. Действительно ли его рука на горле была бы такой тяжёлой? Он, впрочем, не должен об этом думать, он должен быть собран, сосредоточен, он должен найти этого парня, будь он из пластика или нет. Он должен перевернуть ёбаный Делрэй, совершая героический скачок для собственной продуктивности, упорядочить всё. Стереть из своей головы воспоминания о частях человеческого тела на пропитанном кровью матрасе и работать дальше. Он также не должен думать о сходящих с ума машинах. Потерянных машинах, не сумевших продолжить аппаратное существование, но так и не коснувшихся человеческого.  
— Новый этап неизбежной рефлексии? — спрашивает Хэнк, появляясь за его спиной. В руках у него электронный ключ от машины. — Фуллер согласился, тем не менее заявив, что если мы, цитирую: «обосрёмся по полной», то спрашивать он станет с обоих.  
— Не мог ожидать меньшего, — отвечает Коннор, отшвыривая сигаретный бычок. — Тебе снятся сны, Хэнк?  
— Нет, и это не слишком разумный вопрос, Коннор. Андроиды не спят. Мы только отключаемся для фоновой диагностики, входим в своего рода контролируемый стазис.  
— Хотел бы я уметь отключаться для фоновой диагностики, — замечает Коннор, двигаясь к машине. — Нам нужно появиться в Делрэе ближе к ночи. Когда стемнеет, бездомные потянутся к строениям.  
— Значит есть время для некоторых персональных дел, — Хэнк безапелляционно занимает водительское сидение. — У меня человеческая кровь на воротнике. Так что я сменю рубашку, а ты получишь экскурсию, сержант.  
Коннор кивает.

\---

Не то чтобы он никогда не бывал в Брайтмуре. Нет никакой необходимости вести речь о нём как о некоем отделённом от Детройта гетто, на что, возможно, намекает Хэнк, используя слово «экскурсия», точно они направляются в ёбаный музей. Коннор не знает, как обстоят дела в Чикаго или где-то ещё, где Хэнк работал раньше, однако он знает, что существует ряд закреплённых временем условностей, которые позволили бы отозваться о Брайтмуре как о месте, требующем экскурсии. У Коннора снова приключается лёгкая мигрень, и он старается куда-нибудь приложить голову, чтобы не позволить ей свободно болтаться. Хэнк пару раз внимательно оглядывает его. Проверят. Сканирует.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Головная боль, — отмахивается Коннор. — Это не связано с алкоголем, если ты об этом.  
Хэнк кивает. Остаток пути происходит в молчании. Коннор наблюдает за проносящимися за стеклом машины кварталами, прижавшись к нему лбом. Брайтмур отличается. В начале сороковых, вскоре после революции, люди, по опосредованным причинам оставляли свою собственность, словно с западной части Детройта кто-то приподнял огромное одеяло и позволил человеческим телам и судьбам свободно катиться на восток. Андроиды же стремились в Брайтмур, точно над ним воссияло отличное от человеческого солнце. Слава отчуждённой территории не закрепилась за ним полностью, и ни один человек не посчитал бы, что не может чувствовать себя в безопасности в Брайтмуре, но он отчаянно разнился с другими районами города. Коннор оглядывает отделанные серым пластиком, одинаковые многоквартирные дома, напоминая себе, что у многих андроидов есть нездоровая потребность в геометрической симметрии, будь она осевой или центральной. В цветовом единообразии, очевидно, тоже. Он глядит на идеально подстриженные деревья и кусты. Ровные асфальтированные дорожки. Синие, неоновые вывески тириумных станций, редкие и малозаметные вывески магазинов и общественных заведений. Он чувствует себя, как и любой человек здесь — ошибкой, кратковременным элементом хаоса.  
Хэнк останавливается у очередного многоквартирного дома, ничем не отличающегося от доброй сотни других, осуществляя идеальную парковку под углом. Коннор почти восхищён.  
— Я могу подождать в машине, — напоминает он.  
Хэнк совершает слабо интерпретируемое движение бровями, могущее означать только что-то между лёгкой насмешкой и откровенным презрением. Коннор неуверенно улыбается и выходит из машины. Его поражает царящая тишина, чистота общественных пространств. Узкие лестничные клетки, лишённые граффити и человеческого мусора всех сортов. Хэнк поднимается быстро, и ему приходится поднажать.  
На белой деревянной двери, не толще той, что в квартире Коннора отделяет ванную от жилого пространства, нет номера, только штрихкод. Он напоминает себе, что в среде андроидов редко совершаются кражи. В них нет прямой необходимости.  
Квартира Хэнка невелика и почти пуста. Молочно-белый цвет стен, несколько стеллажей с книгами, о которых ему хочется задать пару вопросов, а может и десяток. Он видит низкую кровать, застеленные простыни которой хранят ровный отпечаток тела Хэнка, который, видимо, привык «отключаться» в одной и той же позе. Коннор не знает, куда деть руки. Он мнётся у порога, подпирая спиной закрывшуюся дверь. Хэнк бросает пальто на кровать и удаляется в отдельное помещение, верно, служащее ему гардеробной. Коннор осматривает квартиру, находя в образе бытования Хэнка аскетичные черты, которые присущи и ему. С той лишь разницей, что в кухонной раковине Коннора неделями копится посуда, а в квартире Хэнка нет никакой кухонной зоны. Он думает о своей вчерашней одежде, брошенной на полу, о ванной, заваленной грязным бельём. Стерильность помещения наводит его на мысли о том, что нужно снять обувь. Он оставляет ботинки у двери.  
Хэнк появляется раздетым до пояса, в руках он держит мягкий пакет с тириумом, уже открытый — синяя жидкость пачкает его ладонь. Коннор нервно сглатывает.  
— Мне нечего тебе предложить, сержант, я редко принимаю человеческих гостей, — замечает Хэнк, делая большой глоток из пакета.  
Коннор наблюдает за движением его горла.  
— Всё в порядке, спасибо, — отвечает он. — Я могу присесть куда-нибудь, кроме кровати?  
— Нет.  
— Это не совсем корректно, — объясняет Коннор. — У людей много разнообразных условностей, касающихся некоторых пространств.  
— У людей, — повторяет Хэнк.  
Коннор демонстративно садится на кровать. Смотрит себе под ноги, разглядывая затёртые носки.  
— Чувствуешь дискомфорт?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Отлично, — говорит Хэнк, облизывая губы. Его язык выпачкан синим. — Так уж ли это место отличается от твоего?  
— Не слишком. Кроме того, что там повсюду срань, — улыбается Коннор. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты считаешь меня кем-то вроде закоренелого ксенофоба.  
— Это не так, — мягко отвечает Хэнк, — но люди болезненно реагируют на любые упоминания сложности их отношения к разнице между нашими видами. Это меня забавляет, мне нравится видеть их дискомфорт.  
— Ты хотел сказать: мне нравится издеваться над ними.  
— Возможно, — соглашается Хэнк. — Ты никогда не работал с андроидом, но в участке их полно. Откуда такой интерес? Ты задаёшь много вопросов, сержант.  
— Интерес — двигатель человеческого общения. Мне нужно установить с тобой контакт как-никак.  
— Это профессиональный интерес?  
— Да, — лжёт Коннор.  
Хэнк допивает тириум, сминает пакет и бросает на пол. Это выглядит почти святотатством. Он садится на кровать рядом, и Коннор прилагает все мыслимые усилия, чтобы невольно не отодвинуться.  
— Поговорим о Делрэе. Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
— Опросить людей. Согласно моим предположениям, там полно бездомных, и они, все как один, не будут нам рады. Ночь предстоит дерьмовая. Не слишком люблю, когда меня многократно посылают нахер, а, поверь мне, это будет именно так. Мы можем что-нибудь узнать. Можем ничего не узнать, что вероятнее.  
— Вероятность получения важной для дела информации базируется в области сорока шести процентов.  
— Неплохо, — соглашается Коннор. — Лучше, чем ничего.  
— Твой уровень внутрисердечного кровяного давления повышен, сержант.  
— Не сканируй меня, это, мать твою, невежливо, Хэнк.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты испытываешь дискомфорт. Это вызывает у меня интерес.  
— Отлично, — отвечает Коннор. — Уже лучше, чем тот утренний взгляд, которым ты меня окинул. Так на дерьмо смотрят, которое к подошве пристало.  
— Мой процесс развития эмпатии медленнее твоего. Люди слишком скоры на эмоциональные решения и симпатию. Я — обратный случай.  
— Я был взвешен на весах и найден лёгким?  
— Не совсем, — обрывает его Хэнк. — Согласно моим нынешним подсчётам, ты не худший из людей, с которыми мне приходилось работать.  
Коннор коротко смеётся.  
— Это неплохой вывод.  
— Мне нужно, как бы ты выразился, «отключиться» на какое-то время. Скоординировать некоторые мои процессы, упорядочить их, — неожиданно заявляет Хэнк, ложась спиной на кровать. — Это не займёт много времени. Будь свободен в передвижениях. Можешь позаимствовать книгу.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься поспать средь бела дня, Хэнк. Это так по-человечески.  
Хэнк кивает. Его лицо застывает, и Коннор с удивлением наблюдает, как он переходит от действенной жизни к пустоте. Хэнк не имитирует дыхание, но нынешнее состояние его тела кажется Коннору особенно отсутствующим. Пустующим. Это его беспокоит. Пугает до усрачки. Он поднимается с кровати, некоторое время бесцельно стоя рядом с застывшим Хэнком. Он ходит из угла в угол, проверяет телефон, но звонков из участка не поступало. Коннор ходит вдоль стеллажей, трогая корешки книг. С удивлением замечает небольшую книжицу без надписей на корешке, оказывающуюся человеческой библией. Она похожа на те, что до сих пор можно найти в грошовых мотелях. Коннору не хочется заимствовать книгу, он не силён в чтении. От чрезвычайной плотности текста у него часто болит голова. Он меряет шагами небольшое помещение, пялится непродолжительное время в окно. Ему хочется покинуть квартиру и вернуться к машине. Ему хочется, возможно, растолкать Хэнка и прервать его координирующиеся процессы. Большую часть времени он намеренно проводит спиной к кровати, чтобы не позволять себе разглядывать Хэнка, впрочем, хватает его ненадолго. Он возвращается. Тело Хэнка лишено прямых признаков человеческого возраста, в отличие от его лица. Он не сделан категорически рельефным, как большая часть андроидов. Он обычный. Коннор увлечён мышечной структурой его плеч. Россыпью мелких пятен кофейного цвета на его животе. Он размышляет над тем, зачем андроидам имитировать несовершенства человеческой кожи.  
— Какого хуя я делаю? — говорит Коннор себе, достаточно громко, чтобы, имей Хэнк возможность слышать его сквозь стазис, он отреагировал.  
Коннор бездумно тянется к коже на его животе и едва касается её костяшками сжатой в кулак руки. Там, где его рука соприкасается с синтетической кожей Хэнка, кожа бледнеет, теряя целостность, из-под неё проступает белый пластик. Коннор отдёргивает руку. Лёгкое ощущение, похожее на статическое электричество, закрепляется в костяшках его пальцев.  
— Вот же срань, — говорит он вслух.  
Хэнк выходит из стазиса через несколько минут. Коннор не произносит ни слова. Наблюдает за тем как Хэнк надевает чистую рубашку, застёгивает портупею с оружием. Захлопывая дверь квартиры, Хэнк глядит на него с неподдельным интересом и спрашивает о том, была ли экскурсия занимательной.  
— О, конечно, — отвечает Коннор.  
И он не лжёт.

\---

В сумерках они прибывают в Делрэй, и Коннор снова ощущает привкус метала в густом воздухе. Его голова полнится дерьмовыми предчувствиями, по пути он даже думает несколько раз, что стоит повернуть обратно. Вернуться сюда днём, с подкреплением. Прочесать всё, просеять землю до последнего комка. Однако, он знает, что подобные действия символизируют поражение. Стоит появиться полицейским мигалкам, и они обречены на провал, не сыщут ни единой человеческой и нет души. Он покидает машину, наблюдая за Хэнком, деловито выскальзывающим из пальто.  
— У меня дерьмовое предчувствие, — сообщает он Хэнку.  
— Будь рационален, Коннор, — ожидаемо отвечает Хэнк, и шагает прочь от машины, направляясь через пустырь к мерцающей реставрационной голограмме над складом.  
Коннор следует за ним. Он уже видит далёкие отблески огня в темнеющих провалах окон. Видит тяжёлые тени на старом асфальте и подожжённую бочку, несколько человек перед ней. Он не успел обсудить с Хэнком стратегию поведения. Коннор открывает было рот, приближаясь к тёмным людским фигурам, но Хэнк опережает его.  
— Полиция Детройта, отдел убийств, — говорит он.  
Коннор ожидает, что люди бросятся врассыпную, но никто не проявляет видимых признаков беспокойства. Огонь отбрасывает мрачные, красные тени на их лица. Двое андроидов, сохранивших светодиодные знаки отличия, человек. Коннор подходит ближе.  
— Джентльмены, у нас к вам несколько вопросов. Думаю, вы знаете, в чём дело.  
Оба андроида молча глядят на его, их светодиоды мигают жёлтым.  
— Я гарантирую лёгкое вознаграждение и отсутствие проблем, — продолжает Коннор, медленно заводя руки за спину и вытаскивая из заднего кармана бумажник, нащупывая в нём первую попавшуюся купюру. Двадцатка. Ни единого проблеска кооперации на лицах. Вторая двадцатка.  
Человек приглядывается к нему, жестом показывая, что ему нужна сигарета. Человек прижимает два пальца к заросшему клочковатой бородой лицу. Коннор суетливо достаёт пачку из кармана и отдаёт ему. Человек прикуривает от огня, наклоняясь к бочке и выпуская дым из полусомкнутых губ.  
— Вы ведь не по нашу душу, — начинает он. — Вы за тем, что вчера произошло.  
— Верно, — вставляет Хэнк.  
— Нихера не знаю, — улыбается человек. — Кроме того, что там кое-кого знатно порезали.  
Коннора передёргивает.  
— Мистер, — обращается он к человеку, — мы здесь не для того, чтобы портить вашу жизнь. Нам нужна информация, и мы готовы постараться, чтобы её добыть. Делэйни, Томас. Знал его?  
— Здесь никто фамилий не называет. Да и имена не всегда. Хорошее здесь место. Очень тихое. Можно легко перестать существовать.  
— Уже нет, — говорит Хэнк. — И если каждый из вас не постарается как следует, то место придётся оставить. Больше полиции, больше шума. Они здесь всё разнесут сверху донизу.  
— Камня на камне не оставят, — добавляет Коннор. — Никому не хочется экстренно менять место жительства. Но это ведь не угроза, Хэнк?  
— Мирная просьба о помощи.  
— Помощи, значится, — человек держит сигарету двумя пальцами. — В ту ночь меня здесь не было, я у реки остался.  
— В ту ночь? — торопливо переспрашивает Коннор. — Это произошло ночью?  
Время смерти установлено. Он хочет проверить. Андроиды внимательно следят за ним.  
— Ранним утром, как собирался вернуться, — продолжает человек, — мне встретился один парень, Боб. Сказал, чтоб я не смел соваться туда, что там дерьмо какое-то творилось. Он слышал крики. Человеческие. Сказал, что полиция едет, нужно ноги уносить. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
Коннор наблюдает за Хэнком. Тот поднимает руку и показывает двум неподвижным андроидам открытую ладонь, с которой исчезает синтетическая кожа. Белый, поблёскивающий пластик. Один из андроидов несмело тянется к нему, касаясь своей обнажённой рукой. Его краснеющий светодиод дрожит и мигает. Хэнк закрывает глаза, снова краткая мимическая судорога, быстро покидающая его лицо.  
— Спасибо, джентльмены, — говорит Хэнк, обрывая контакт с андроидом. — Ваша помощь неоценима. Сержант?  
Коннор, моргнув, следует за погружающимся в оранжевое, дрожащее марево складской пустоты Хэнком.  
— Он передал тебе информацию, верно?  
— У него повреждён слуховой модуль. Он хотел понять, что нам нужно, хотел, чтобы мы знали, что ему нечего нам сказать.  
— Не так уж хорошо.  
Внутри тяжело дышать. Дым нагретого кострами бездомных склада, запах отходов, становящийся ярче в тёплом воздухе, далёкие, невнятные шумы. Они медленно двигаются от угла к углу, к вспышкам света или редким, поблёскивающим светодиодам андроидов, и это не даёт особенного результата. Бумажник Коннора становится тоньше с каждой опрошенной группой людей. Среди вони, двигающихся в темноте людских тел и коротких вспышек света ему становится хуже. Пот стекает по его спине, в затылке что-то пульсирует навязчиво. Они продолжают, и этому нет конца. Многие рты, агрессивно выплёвывающие слова ему в лицо, многие — молчаливые. Коннор понимает, что это новый ад, не снившийся далёкому итальянцу, с той лишь разницей, что нисхождение не имеет места. Тени и вспышки — с каждым разом Коннор всё сильнее ощущает желание сжать в руке пистолет, холодный, омытый потом его спины. Хэнк не проявляет признаков беспокойства. Хэнку явно плевать на вонь и душный воздух, вскрики, смех и шум движущихся людских тел. Его спина, обтянутая девственно-белой рубашкой, мелькает впереди — Коннор старается не отставать.  
Он почти падает духом, когда в почти полной темноте, между этажами, пока он старается не наебнуться на скользких ступенях и не блевануть от удушающих аммиачных паров, чья-то холодная и маленькая рука касается его.  
— Господи, блядь, боже, — непрофессионально произносит Коннор.  
Хэнк, поднимающийся по ступеням куда резвее его, замирает и оборачивается.  
Рядом с Коннором — девчонка, не старше шестнадцати на вид. В темноте Коннор едва может разглядеть её лицо, замечает только спутанные, коротко остриженные кудрявые волосы. Она прикладывает палец к губам и жестом зовёт их следовать за ней в тёмный провал меж этажами. Коннор заводит руку за спину, проверяя пистолет.  
— Нельзя, чтобы кто-то видел, как я с вами говорю, — у неё мягкий, глубокий голос с чуть выраженным акцентом. — Я видела кое-что.  
— Мы можем помочь, — начинает Коннор, но она обрывает его на полуслове.  
— Мне не нужна помощь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты и твой андроид меня послушали. Я была там. Там, где всё случилось.  
— На месте преступления, — помогает Хэнк.  
— Да, там, — она запинается. — Я хотела посмотреть. Мне было интересно.  
— Любопытство — лучший из человеческих пороков, — быстро бормочет Коннор. — Что ты видела?  
— Парня. Андроида. Я и раньше его здесь видела, он здесь очень и очень давно. Мы никогда не говорили, я не знаю имени. Он держится в стороне обычно.  
— Что он делал? На месте преступления?  
— Ничего такого, — она продолжает, делая паузы, силясь верно подбирать слова. — Он стоял там. Прямо в пятне крови. Полицейские всё подчистили, даже воздух, кажется, чище стал, воняло-то знатно. Но пятно осталось. Он стоял в нём, а после лёг. Наземь, на пятно. Так, знаете, как, — она снова запинается, — как собаки сворачиваются в клубок, когда холодает. Мне стало страшно. Он меня не видел, но мне стало страшно до усрачки.  
Коннор оборачивается и победно глядит на Хэнка.  
— Ты знаешь, где его найти?  
— Он не приходит, когда здесь много наших. Он бывает у реки. Есть одно место. Старый лодочный сарай. В нём никто не ночует, потому что, — она выдыхает, — там срань. Дерьмо всякое.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Надписи. Разные надписи на стенах. И пахнет мертвечиной. Я сама там не была, мне говорили.  
— Ты видела его рядом с лодочным сараем?  
— Нет. Но я видела его у реки. Вы думаете, это он? Он это сделал?  
— Мы не можем утверждать, — уклончиво отвечает Коннор.  
Ей ни к чему знать.  
— Да, как же, — смеётся она.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает он неловко. — У меня ничерта денег не осталось, но что-нибудь наскребу.  
— Нет. Заберите его отсюда, если это он. Здесь тихо. И всё было в порядке. Всегда.  
Коннор кивает. Она отступает в темноту.  
— Хэнк, ты её просканировал? — торопливо спрашивает он по пути вниз. — Ты записал разговор? Чёрт с ним с видео, темно ведь, хотя бы аудио?  
— Всё в порядке, сержант, — отвечает Хэнк. — Мы двигаемся к реке?  
— К реке. Достань свой чёртов пистолет.  
Они покидают склад, и на воздухе Коннору делается лучше. До реки добрых полторы мили, они не берут машину, чтобы двигаться тише, в кромешной темноте. Ночь черна и непроглядна, Коннор не наблюдает ни луны, ни звёзд, точно ночной мрак опустился на землю, окутав её и поглотив. Они шагают тихо, слитно, только Коннор чертыхается шёпотом, запинаясь о травяные кочки, путаясь в высокой осоке, которой становится всё больше под его ногами. Чем ближе они к реке, тем поганее становится воздух, нестерпимый металлический привкус его забивает Коннору рот. Он силится выдохнуть, крепче сжимая пистолет в руке. Чем ближе они к реке, тем быстрее шагает Хэнк. Коннор не знает, стоит ли поговорить с ним. Осока под его ногами обрывается, уступая место мягкому песку, мгновенно попадающему в его ботинки. Покатый песчаный склон обрывается над речной отмелью. Хэнк легко спускается вниз, не покачнувшись, не потеряв равновесия, Коннор менее грациозен. У самой отмели песок под его ногами, рыхлый и густой, рассыпается, и он приземляется прямо на задницу, не выронив, тем не менее пистолета. Хэнк подаёт ему руку, Коннор поднимается. Тусклые огни берегового освещения вырисовывают мусорный берег, ржавые остовы моторных и деревянных лодок, полусгнившие рыбацкие мостки.  
— Ты видишь грёбаный сарай?  
— Я сканирую берег, это здесь. Недалеко.  
— Хэнк, мы должны быть готовы, — Коннор нервно облизывает губы, — готовы ко всякому. Мы можем взять его сегодня же. Это охуенно, Хэнк.  
— Твой сердечный ритм оставляет желать лучшего, — отзывается Хэнк. — Держись за мной и не делай ничего идиотского.  
Коннор кивает. Он вытирает перепачканные песком руки о футболку, покрепче перехватывает обеими руками пистолет. Пот покрывает его лицо, задерживаясь у бровей, в выемке над верхней губой. Они двигаются по берегу, и только через несколько минут Коннор замечает виднеющуюся вдали покосившуюся постройку, краска с которой слезла ещё, верно, до революции; подгнившее дерево, выхолощенное речными ветрами, стало серым. Они заходят с правой стороны, Коннор видит болтающуюся на ветру дверь. Прижимаясь спиной к ходящим ходуном доскам, он выдыхает, расслабляя руку, держащую пистолет. В сарае нет окон. Темно, и у него нет ебучего фонарика.  
— Хэнк? — тихо спрашивает он.  
Хэнк за его спиной.  
— Андроид внутри, — отвечает Хэнк. — У него повреждён речевой модуль. Я регистрирую номер модели. Вызываю подкрепление.  
— Темно, я нихера не увижу, Хэнк.  
— Я пойду, — кивает Хэнк.  
Коннор ощущает игольное чувство вины.  
— Полиция Детройта! — кричит Хэнк, прорываясь в темноту.  
Коннор бросается за ним, пистолет направлен выше его плеч, и он действительно не видит ничего, не успевает даже почувствовать колебаний воздуха, прежде чем удар отбрасывает его и Хэнка прочь из темноты, и они валятся друг на друга. Земля вышибает из Коннора весь воздух, он видит андроида, вступающего в тусклый прибрежный свет. Он явно повреждён, его синтетическая кожа, двигаясь и перетекая, мерцает, силясь сомкнуться на пластиковом корпусе. Коннор тщетно пытается подняться, пистолет направлен на андроида.  
— Не двигаться. Руки перед собой.  
Коннор знает, что его слова не возымеют эффекта. Он должен выстрелить, выстрелить прямо сейчас, но андроид безоружен, и они могут ошибаться, они не получили ни единой прямой улики, кроме сомнительного свидетельства. Хэнк бросается на него, и они катятся по песку прочь, андроид подминает Хэнка под себя, безостановочно нанося удары в голову. Коннор вскакивает на колени, поднимается, совершает рывок.  
— Не двигаться, говна кусок, я тебе башку прострелю! — кричит он, снова наводя пистолет.  
Андроид оставляет Хэнка, корпус его поворачивается в сторону Коннора.  
— Стой! — повторяет Коннор. — Стой, — просит он.  
Андроид не останавливается, и тогда Коннор стреляет. Пуля проходит насквозь, тириум выплёскивается на песок, и андроид падает на колени, распахнув руки и подняв простреленную голову к небу, с кончиков его пальцев срываются лоскуты пламени, быстро ползущие вверх по предплечьям — он загорается быстрее сухого соломенного снопа, падает набок, на песок, продолжая гореть. Коннор вытирает пот со лба. Всё ещё сжимая пистолет в руке, стараясь не глядеть на догорающие останки андроида, он подходит к Хэнку, чьё лицо разбито — Коннор видит тириум, пятнающий его рубашку. Тириумная синева темнеет, становясь угольно-чёрной.  
Нестерпимо пахнет жжёным пластиком.  
— Сержант? — спрашивает Хэнк, голос его звенит в тишине, нарушаемой только порывами речного ветра.  
— Извини, — отвечает Коннор, садясь рядом с ним. — У него не было оружия. У нас не было прямых доказательств. Мы их и теперь не получим. Мне жаль.  
— Я регистрирую болевые ощущения средней тяжести, — отвечает Хэнк сухо. — Всё в порядке. Отпусти пистолет, Коннор.  
— Могло быть и хуже, верно?  
Коннор садится на песок рядом с неподвижным Хэнком. Он хочет осмотреть повреждения на его лице, следы ударов, где синтетическая кожа разошлась, трепеща по краям синим, безуспешно пытаясь сомкнуться над повреждённой областью. Мокрые дорожки тириума продолжают свободно стекать за ворот рубашки Хэнка. Молча они дожидаются воя полицейских сирен, разрывающего тишину, людей, заполняющих берег, тревожно дёргающихся лучей света от полицейских фонариков. Коннор видит самого Фуллера, чинно меряющего шагами песок.  
Коннор салютует ему с кривой ухмылкой на лице, Хэнк не говорит ничего.

\---

В баре неожиданно густо. Коннор пробирается через толпу галдящих людей к единственному свободному месту за стойкой, не ощущая абсолютно никакой необходимости в потреблении алкоголя. Хэнк отправился в участок, чтобы вернуть машину. Оставив Коннора у дверей бара, он не поддерживал зрительного контакта и уехал молча. Коннор полагает, у Хэнка достаточно причин, чтобы злиться. Он уныло глядит на исходящую паром чашку кофе, которая должна возыметь хотя бы какой-то терапевтический эффект над холодным комком слипшихся кишок в его животе. Он думает о сгоревшем андроиде. Думает о том, чем это может закончиться. Скользкая мысль поселяется в его голове: это ведь мог быть другой андроид. Обыкновенный бездомный, ночующий в лодочном сарае. Коннор старается избыть эту мысль. Андроид мог их слышать. Он должен был слышать все грёбаные предупреждения, должен был оставаться на месте, и всё бы вышло наилучшим образом. Коннор размышляет о рапорте, который ему только предстоит написать. Он мог бы выразить его в нескольких строках не слишком-то официального письма, потенциально адресованного Фуллеру.

__

«Добрый день, капитан, я пристрелил парня, не будучи до конца уверен в том, что это верное решение. Где-то мы с вами такое уже видели, верно? Возможно, он убийца, у меня маловато улик. Моей карьере пизда, капитан? Знаете, моему напарнику крепко досталось, не исключено, что наша с ним совместная работа после этого будет довольно проблематичной. Также, капитан, у меня есть некие нездоровые интенции к нему. Пожалуйста, ответьте скорее».

Коннор думает о том, удастся ли извлечь хотя бы крохи информации из тела сгоревшего андроида. Получит ли он ответы. Была ли верна его теория, или его сегодня не так уж и проспиртованные мозги потеряли всякую способность к здравой оценке ситуации. Он делает глоток. Кофе путешествует по его пищеводу, исчезая внутри и не принося никакого облегчения. Он должен допить кофе, поехать домой и постараться уснуть, не делая никаких предположений о вероятностных исходах случившегося. Он должен перестать думать, но это не видится ему возможным. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове всё, что случилось после того как они ступили на речной берег. Вот он падает, отброшенный неимоверным количеством приложенной к его телу силы. Это хороший факт. Чрезмерные физические возможности. Вот голова Хэнка дергается под наносимыми ударами, в то время как он сам силится выстрелить. Ему нужно было выстрелить сразу. Как только Хэнк получил первый удар, и тириум раскрасил его лицо. Нужно было выстрелить. Это напоминает Коннору о том случае годичной давности, когда его решение выстрелить было, возможно, поспешным. Он напоминает себе, что существует только вероятность этой поспешности.  
— Признаться, я удивлён тому, что вижу.  
Хэнк стоит рядом с ним, слева, облокотившись на стойку. Он не смыл следов тириума с лица, не сменил рубашку. Повреждённые участки его синтетической кожи ещё не сумели сомкнуться. Бармен взирает на Хэнка с почти священным ужасом.  
— Признаться, я тоже. Полагал, ты отправишься домой, а завтра разобьёшь голову мне. Для симметрии.  
— Тем не менее, у меня есть вопросы.  
— Я знаю, ты хочешь спросить, почему я не пристрелил его сразу.  
— Дисциплинарное взыскание в твоём досье. Год назад. Ты посещал штатного психолога. Что произошло?  
Коннору не слишком-то хочется говорить. Он делает ещё один глоток из кружки.  
— Я и мой предыдущий напарник, старина Джо. Обеденное время, а Джо, знаешь ли, был большой любитель пожрать. Возле любимой забегаловки у него завязался конфликт с гражданским. Кажется, дело касалось парковки. Джо показал значок, но парень уже был на взводе. Возможно, у него выдался чрезвычайно дерьмовый день, прямо как у тебя сегодня.  
Коннор помнит слишком хорошо. Он будто снова и снова описывает сложившуюся ситуацию отделу внутренних расследований, снова и снова сидит перед микрофоном, одетый в тесный и раздражающий его пиджак. Он находился в машине, ожидая Джо. Он услышал шум снаружи, услышал раздражённый, взбудораженный голос Джо. Джо что-то произносил, повторяя и повторяя. Он услышал лёгкий вскрик, заметил, как люди бросились врассыпную с тротуара перед забегаловкой. Коннор вышел из машины, держа руку на кобуре с оружием. Он увидел Джо, выставившего перед собой правую ладонь. В другой руке Джо был зажат пакет с пончиками или ещё каким дерьмом. Человек, стоящий напротив Джо, держал пистолет обеими руками. Словно сквозь толщу воды Коннор слышал, как Джо повторяет: «Сэр, успокойтесь. Уберите оружие, сэр!». Коннор не мигая смотрел вперёд, на человека, которому на вид было не больше тридцати. На его напряжённые плечи, его раскрытый, тяжело дышащий рот. Коннор достал пистолет, оперевшись обеими локтями на крышу машины, выстрелил. Облако кровяных брызг окутало тротуар, человек упал. Коннор слышал крики. Видел, как Джо роняет пакет с пончиками. Обсуждаемое применение оружия.  
— И я его пристрелил, — заканчивает Коннор. — Я не собирался его убивать, впрочем. Пуля прошила плечо, сломала рёбра. Осколки были повсюду, один из них повредил сердце. Я читал отчёт коронера.  
— Он направил пистолет на сотрудника полиции. Твои действия были оправданы. В некоторых штатах, Коннор, никто бы даже внутреннего расследования не начал, — отвечает ему Хэнк, и он безжалостен.  
— Это был первый раз, когда я убил человека. Стоя на месте. Не преследуя подозреваемого, не под огнём. Посреди белого дня, посреди наводнённой людьми улицы. Рядом со стариной Джо, держащим в руках пончики.  
— Я могу допустить, что ты испытываешь угрызения совести. Прерывание чужого существования вредоносно сказывается на психике любых мыслящих существ.  
— Я, блядь, испытываю охуенные угрызения совести. Они и привели к тому, что наш парень сделал из тебя отбивную.  
— Это преувеличение. Я полностью восстановлюсь в ближайшие полчаса. Внешние повреждения могут быть заметны в течение суток, затем они исчезнут.  
— Я думал, ты зол на меня.  
— Это неверное предположение, Коннор. Я прекрасно осведомлён о том, как часто вещи выходят из-под контроля в подобных ситуациях.  
— Значит, всё в порядке.  
— В порядке, — эхом отвечает Хэнк.  
— Как думаешь, — помедлив спрашивает Коннор, — им удастся что-нибудь вытрясти из его трупа? При таких повреждениях? Что он вообще сделал? Это спонтанное возгорание?  
— Отключил систему охлаждения. Энергетические процессы наших тел опасны. Повреждения от огня были довольно велики. Впрочем, есть вероятность, что техники смогут добраться до его памяти. Возможно, мы узнаем всё из первых рук. Возможно, нет. Косвенных улик может оказаться достаточно. Есть свидетельство его нахождения на месте преступления.  
— Её сложно назвать надёжным свидетелем.  
— Этого достаточно. Моё лицо носит однозначное свидетельство его агрессии.  
— Но разве, — Коннор запинается, — разве тебе не хочется понять, что им двигало? Почему он это сделал?  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Коннор. Рефлексия — не лучшая человеческая черта.  
— Возможно.  
Коннор глядит перед собой.  
Он расплачивается за кофе, попутно покупая пачку сигарет, ощупывая свои карманы в поисках зажигалки. Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей подсвечивает лицо Хэнка, набрасывающего на плечи пальто. Коннор сворачивает к проулку между баром и соседним зданием, приваливается к стене у мусорного бака и закуривает. Хэнк следует за ним.  
— Я посоветовал тебе завершить процесс рефлексии, сержант, но не похоже, чтобы ты воспринял мой совет.  
— Это не процесс, Хэнк, его нельзя просто так остановить.  
— Моё высказывание содержало иронию.  
Коннор улыбается. Выдыхаемый им дым исчезает в ночном воздухе.  
— Хаос постоянен, Коннор, — говорит Хэнк, — он существовал до людей и будет существовать после. Всё ваше движение через жизненный процесс соткано из хаоса, насилия и стремления к саморазрушению. Андроиды были созданы людьми, вопреки библейскому мифу творения, обрели сознание, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что хаос живёт и в них.  
— Помнишь мою шутку о священнике? Святой отец Хэнк, ты сегодня удивительно многословен.  
Хэнк издаёт короткий смешок.  
— Не скажу, что твои болезненные ассоциации меня не забавляют. Хаос — это не только разрушение.  
Коннор отбрасывает сигарету, чей короткий росчерк в темноте не приносит света. Он глубоко вдыхает, сжимая руки в кулаки. Поворачивается, плечом оттолкнувшись от стены и встаёт напротив Хэнка. Существенная разница в росте не позволяет сделать его позу хоть сколько-нибудь угрожающей. Холодные, полупрозрачные глаза Хэнка чуть прищурены. Он всё ещё усмехается.  
— Человек бы назвал ситуацию неловкой, — замечает Хэнк.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Коннор, нервно облизывая губы. — Я сейчас кое-что сделаю. Потом вмажешь мне, если потребуется.  
Хэнк не отвечает. Коннор выпрямляется, обхватывает голову Хэнка двумя руками, вес его тела смещается, и он оказывается прижат к нему. Опирается о его неподвижную грудную клетку своей.  
Губы Хэнка холоднее его. Приближены по температуре к окружающей среде. Коннор чувствует кислый привкус тириума, оставляющий колкое онемение на языке.  
— Сержант, ты инициируешь контакты такого рода со всеми своими напарниками? — мягко спрашивает Хэнк.  
— Со стариной Джо я этого не делал, сам понимаешь, — отвечает Коннор.  
Хэнк молчит. Он неподвижен. Он не противится, хотя легко может его оттолкнуть. Коннор, всё ещё прижавшись к нему, проводит руками по его плечам, грудной клетке, статичной. Прохладной наощупь. Руки Хэнка, до этого свободно брошенные по обеим сторонам плеч, находят его затылок, оттягивают волосы, заставляя его запрокинуть голову.  
— Будет так, как я скажу, — спокойно говорит Хэнк.  
И голос его как гром. Коннор неуверенно кивает.  
Хэнк прижимает его лицом к кирпичной стене. Он по-прежнему держит его за волосы одной рукой, другая спускается вдоль его бедра, расстёгивая ремень. Коннор чувствует его руку на своём члене, её движения, сначала мягкие, осторожные, лишённые всякой торопливости, эта его медлительность почти болезненна для Коннора. Он тяжело выдыхает, подаваясь назад, прижимаясь к Хэнку теснее, ближе. Хэнк мягко касается губами его загривка, чуть ускоряясь. Коннор старается молчать. Старается не дёргаться, вжимаясь в Хэнка спиной, старается ни произнести ни слова. Он задыхается. Движения Хэнка становятся быстрее. Коннор внутренне молится, чтобы никакой случайный прохожий не оказался в проулке. Он возносит молчаливую литанию тишине, темноте и руке Хэнка, двигающейся на его члене. Его второй руке, выпустившей волосы Коннора и теперь болезненно сжимающей его бедро над тазовой костью. Губам Хэнка, прижатым к его шее, атласному прикосновению его языка к коже. Коннор кончает спустя несколько секунд, хрипло выдыхая, но не выпуская стона, мечущегося в горле. Хэнк разворачивает его к себе, осторожно целует, едва прикасаясь. В этой дистанции Коннор находит некоторую издёвку. Хэнк отпускает его, отступив. Правая его рука выпачкана спермой Коннора, и он, верно, не произведя достаточных вычислений, вытирает её о пальто.  
— Это зря, — улыбается Коннор, застёгивая ремень, — но я оплачу тебе химчистку.  
Хэнк недовольно глядит на него.

\---

Внутри кошмара Коннор как в никогда не познанном отчем доме. Закатное небо над его головой, пронизанное полосами точно конденсационными следами самолётов, далёкие росчерки грозы на едва видимом им из тысяч и тысяч кукурузных стеблей горизонте, упругая земля под его босыми стопами. Он как всегда бросается в бег, воздух тяжело плещется в глотке, острые стебли кукурузы ранят его ноги, он бежит, бежит, чувствуя бешено колотящееся, почти готовое разорваться сердце, слюну, заполняющую его рот и навязчивый стук крови в висках. Море листьев перед ним раскрывается, расплёскивается под его острыми локтями. В беге сосредоточено его время и всё его существо, но на краю поля Коннор вдруг останавливается, упираясь руками в колени, едва дыша. Он покачивается на израненных ногах, страх сжимает низ его живота своей холодной рукой, но он оборачивается, глядя назад. Глухие, далёкие звуки грозы стихают над его головой, тишина окутывает его, точно что-то мягкое сыплется на голову и плечи. Листья кукурузы недвижимы, земля тиха. Никто не следует за ним, и ничья поступь не сотрясает землю. Никто не глядит ему в затылок, никто не заставляет его бежать быстрее ветра, задыхаясь. Только мягко колышутся зелёные языки кукурузных стеблей. Коннор медленно бредёт до кромки поля, оставляя его позади и ступая на колкую, обгоревшую траву, пал по которой был пущен совсем недавно. Обугленные травяные иглы тонко ломаются под его ступнями, пятная их. Коннор оборачивается ещё раз, замечая неподвижность кукурузного поля и полнейшее отсутствие ветра. Он ложится на обожжённую землю, глядя на небо.  
Коннор просыпается в тишине, утром, едва рассветное солнце пробивается через единственное окно. Белые стены комнаты окрашены рассветом, Хэнк, внимательно глядящий на него и потребляющий тириум из пакета, окрашен рассветом.  
Он чувствует потрясающую пустоту внутри головы.


End file.
